what you didnt know
by that emo chick in the darkness
Summary: the little shy girl we all know about is really a lie. holding back so many emotions. but what happens when those emotions get control of her mind?


Chapter 1

She sat alone on the cold hard wooden floor. She was staring at the same spot on the abused wood, the place faded and scratched from her years of pacing around the room. She had been there for some time, if she had to guess she'd say an hour, but time had been put on pause in her mind. She only snapped out of her blank state of mind when she herd her mother call to her "I'm leaving, I should be back around six!" She nodded slowly to herself, knowing her mother couldn't see her movement.

It had been about five minutes since she herd the door close, letting her know her mother had left leaving her alone in the house. She made her way to the dull yellow bathroom, locking the door behind her as she always did. She turned the shower nob all the way to the left making the water run the hottest it would go. She undressed and stepped into the tub pulling the curtain against the wall, she stood under the water letting it warm her always cold skin. She didn't want to leave the safe feeling of the tub but the once hot water was beginning to turn cold.

Chapter 2

She walked to her room quickly wrapped in her dark purple towel, drops of water falling off her hair as she moved. She closed her door and leaned against it breathing slowly. She dressed herself and begin to look at her reflection in her mirror, ignoring the shattered glass to focus on herself. She wore a long sleeved shirt with a band logo across the chest, a deep red plaid skirt that her mother thought was too short for a girl of seventeen, black leggings with rips in many directions, and her faded gray calf high combat boots. Her hair a rich almost blood red hair barely touching her shoulders, her skin naturally pale but not very visible in her current outfit, she stared at her eyes in the mirror they were a golden green color the black eyeliner only helping to make them involuntary brighter.

Long sleeves, now her best friend, hiding her secret. The secret she hasn't let anyone know about since it began moths ago, it has made her alone, isolated, forgotten by those she had called her friends. Friends who would leave her the moment them knew she secret. They would honestly probably make fun of her and judge her for what she had done. What she had done, to her own body, a body covered in scars and newer but healing cuts. Some of the scars were raised and others looked like they sink into her skin tying to hide themselves from the world she was so use to.

Chapter 3

It was many weeks later, she had been in her room, opening old scars, watching the crimson slowly flow down her arms and legs. The numb warm feeling taking over her body, giving into the comfort of the pain. Just as she felt the high of the pain wash over her. The front door closed with an almost slam. With no way to hide what she had done she knew she had to face this with her mother. Said woman found her way to the bathroom to freshen up, noticing the bloody gauze and bandages in the waste basket in the room, feeling deep fear for her only child, her daughter, she made her way to the girls room, hearing music coming from the room, knocked, but no reply. She pushed the unlocked door to see the most heartbreaking thing she could have imagined in her life. Her baby girl laying on her back on the silk sheets blank stare on her face, blood covering her arms, stomach, and thighs. Not even caring about the blood, pain, torture she had inflicted on herself just moments ago. The pain of the razors edge had dulled all her other feelings, feelings of loss, anger, sadness, everything.

Chapter 4

As her mother opened the door slowly Hinata jumped in surprised, her mother wasn't suppose to find out like this, not in Hinata's mind had she ever thoughts is how she'd find out. 'what do I do?' she sat upright thinking for minutes that dragged on like hours. Her mother came closer to her tears forming in her eyes and held her daughter just staying "everything is going to be alright I promise"

Hinata nodded, but she knew it was all lies.


End file.
